Birdcage
by Monkey D. Lisie
Summary: Two-shot Law x Doflamingo A Dressrosa, Le chirurgien de la mort est retenu prisonnier dans une des résidences de Don Quixote Doflamingo. De la marionnette et du marionnettiste, de la cage et de l'oiseau, qui a le plus besoin de l'autre? (présence de Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!^^**

 **Merci d'être venus voir cette fic, et si vous êtes ici par hasard, et bien restez mes enfants...(ah non, si vous êtes des enfants ne restez pas, vous risquez de perdre votre innocence XD )**

 **J'avais annoncé la publication de cette fic dans mon autre histoire, alors j'espère retrouver aussi quelques lecteurs de « Derrière la fumée » ;)**

 **C'est donc Two-shot Doflamingo x Law**

 **Il se passe à Dessrosa, où les plans de Law ont échoué (je me suis permise de changer un peu le déroulement des évènements). Doflamingo est toujours Grand Corsaire, Law non (et il porte la veste qu'il a pendant l'arc Dressrosa).**

 **Un rating M pour lemon*-* (et un peu de violence, j'ai utilisé pas mal de synonymes de « rouge ») qui arrivera très vite bien entendu puisqu'il n'y a que deux chapitres...**

 **Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à dire si ce n'est de faire attention à la bave sur l'écran ou le clavier, et que je décline toute responsabilité quant aux éventuels décès par hémorragie nasale. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture!;)**

 **Disclaimer: le grand, l'immense, Oda-sama *^***

-Debout. Le jeune maître veut te voir.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort adressa un regard assassin au sous-fifre du Grand Corsaire et lui emboita le pas à contre-cœur.

Les jambes du jeune homme tremblaient, chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Ses nombreuses blessures témoignaient de ses combats contre la Don Quixote Family. Une longue estafilade sanguinolente parcourait son torse nu, entièrement visible par l'ouverture de son manteau.

Des menottes de granit marin entravaient ses poignets.

Il se trouvait à présent seul avec _lui_ dans une pièce somptueusement décorée de rouge et d'or. Appartenant à son ancien maître, elle ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Elle lui semblait peinte du sang et des larmes de des victimes du Flamand.

Debout à l'entrée de la pièce, il regardait l'homme qui se tenait sur le canapé, en face de lui, à seulement quelques mètres. Don Quixote Doflamingo.

Trafalgar paraissait bien chétif à côté du Flamant. Le manteau de plumes roses posé sur ses épaules rendaient le Corsaire encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était naturellement. S'ajoutant à la forte différence de taille, ses blessures donnaient au chirurgien l'air terriblement vulnérable.

Le Grand Corsaire paraissait satisfait du spectacle. Il aimait se sentir supérieur, voir ceux qui osaient lui faire face écrasés sous le poids de son pouvoir.

Mais voir Trafalgar Law, le garçon qu'il recueilli tout jeune et qui avait tant grandit, il s'en rendait compte à présent; et malgré tout encore plus fragile qu'au premier jour, devant lui et à portée de main, cela avait une toute autre portée. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

La voix glacée de Law ne déstabilisa pas le moins du monde le Flamand. Cela ne rendait le jeu que plus intéressant..

-Fufufu...ce que je veux? Te punir, ou te récompenser...Tout dépend de ta vision des choses.

Law ne répliqua pas. Il était habitué à ce genre de déclaration énigmatique de la part du Corsaire. Il n'y accorda aucune intention et se contenta d'attendre une réponse plus claire.

Soudain, le chirurgien sentit son propre corps échapper à son contrôle. Doflamingo avait activé son pouvoir. Il esquissa une grimace et se dirigea contre son gré vers le marionnettiste à l'éternel sourire presque dément collé aux lèvres, s'immobilisant à moins d'un mètre du fauteuil où il siégeait.

-Retires donc ton manteau, Law, mets-toi à l'aise...

Le jeune homme s'exécuta d'un geste vif et incontrôlé,laissant négligemment tomber le tissu sur la moquette garance.

Il répliqua avant que des pensées pas très catholiques concernant les possibles intentions du Grand Corsaire ne lui viennent à l'esprit; Corsaire donc le sourire s'était effacé un instant en découvrant de plus près les dégâts sur le torse de sa marionnette.

-Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, faites ce que vous avez à faire et laissez-moi.

Il allait être torturé à mort pour sa trahison. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre les coups.

-Faire ce que j'ai à faire? Si tu insiste...Fufufu...

Le Flamand, laissant son pouvoir de côté, attrapa violemment Law par le bras, l'attirant vers lui, un genou entre ses jambes; et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que déjà le fruit du démon lui interdisait tout mouvement, et la main libre du Corsaire se plaquait derrière sa tête, s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux.

Doflamingo l'embrassait. Tout s'embrouilla dans la tête du chirurgien. De la surprise, de la frayeur, de la colère. Ce contact, en tout cas, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

A défaut de mieux, il mordit la lèvre inférieure du Corsaire du plus fort qu'il put. Celui-ci rompit un instant le baiser et regarda Trafalgar, lui trop confus pour pouvoir s'exprimer, bien que ses yeux pleins de révolte traduisent ses sentiments.

Doflamingo sourit d'un air encore plus sadique qu'à l'ordinaire, lécha le sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre et, agrippant l'épaule du chirurgien d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre, lui mordit violemment la base du cou. Ses canines s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du captif qui poussa un grognement de douleur sans pouvoir riposter. Un long filet de sang se mit à couler de la plaie.

Le bourreau remonta ses lèvres empourprées le long de son cou laissant une trainée écarlate sur toute sa longueur et jusqu'à son oreille donc il mordilla légèrement le lobe. Il continua son chemin incandescent pour arriver sur le visage du chirurgien et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Il se fit plus violent dans son baiser, et bien que le chirurgien luttait pour garder la bouche résolument close il parvint, en lui mordant à son tour la lèvre, à lui faire lâcher prise un instant. Il enfonça alors sa langue dans sa bouche, l'enroulant autours d celle de sa victime, mélangeant leur sang et leur salive tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait de plus en plus bas sur son ventre...

Des coups sur la porte.

-Jeune maître, un appel de la plus haute importance pour vous!

Le concerné rompit le contact et fixa un instant l'entrée de la pièce, avant de s'y diriger. Avant de le laisser seul, il rompit l'emprise de son fruit du démon sur sa marionnette.

-Nous continuerons ce petit jeu plus tard, Law

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était de retour dans sa geôle et pourtant Law ne cessait de se remémorer sa brève entrevu avec le Corsaire. Brève mais intense, il n'aurait jamais su le nier.

Il détestait Doflamingo, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. L'avoir recueilli et élevé ne compenserait jamais toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré. Il avait, en entrant dans la Family, pensé avoir enfin trouvé sa place ; illusion qu'il avait perdu en perdant son sauveur. Corazon était mort par sa faute. Il mettait en danger tous ceux qu'il approchait. Même délivré de la maladie, il répandait le poison dans les veines de ses proches.

Et pourtant, comment pourrait-on imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Doflamingo, cet homme si imposant et si puissant, qui contrôlait un pays comme une simple marionnette, puisse y être sensible ? Quel danger craignait-il, lui qui tenait tête aux plus grands, au gouvernement mondial, et qui était sur le point de s'assurer la mainmise sur le Shin Sekai tout entier ?

Au fond, qu'est-ce qui blessait le chirurgien de la mort ? Se sentir insignifiant comme face au flamant, ou bien important aux yeux des autres au point de devenir un danger pour eux ? C'est bien parce qu'il s'était vu comme inférieur et même inexistant face à son ancien tuteur, qui avait cru qu'il pouvait s'abandonner à lui sans se soucier des conséquences, lui faire confiance, confier leur vies à cet homme invulnérable. Écrasé sous cette puissante, il s'était sentit à sa place.

Oui, lui, Trafalgar, le Chirurgien de la mort, celui que l'on disait insensible et froid, il avait été sur le point de céder face au Corsaire, à ses mains puissantes mais pourtant si douces qui l'enserraient et parcouraient son corps, sa langue chaude et souple, le contact brûlant de leurs lèvres. Un instant, il avait voulu tout oublier et simplement se laisser aller sous les caresses de son bourreau.

Mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il ne céderait pas, ou bien il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne pouvait accepter ce contact. Il n'y aurait plus de moment d'égarement. Il haïssait Doflamingo et agirait en conséquence.

-Law !

Le concerné n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir qui s'adressait à lui. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Ce qui allait suivre, par contre, rien n'aurait put l'y préparer.

 **A suivre...**

 **Ehhh oui, je vous ai bien eu!;) La petite intro de lemon interrompue...c'est sadique, hein? J'aime*-***

 **Hum O_o'**

 **Ceux qui voulaient le lemon, ne me tuez pas tout de suite,vu que c'est un Two-shot, vous vous doutez bien que ce sera pour le prochain chapitre;)**

 **Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites** - **moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours super plaisir:)**

 **En attendant le deuxième chapitre, qui est déjà écrit mais je trouvais beaucoup plus amusant d'attendre un peu, hé hé (dit-elle avec un sourire digne d'un certain flamant rose), je laisse votre imagination (perverse ou non^^) divaguer.**

 **Un pitit review?:)**

 **B'sous mes loulous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment ça va mes loulous?;)**

 **Et oui, j'ose vous poser cette question. Désolé pour l'attente, posez tout de suite cette carabine (O_o) et dites-vous que c'était pour que vous savouriez mieux ce chapitre !**

 **J'avais l'intention de ne pas poster avant le mois prochain mais puisque c'est vous...**

 **Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de « Bircage » !**

 **Et au passage, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fais super plaisir. Et aux abonnés, vous ne vouliez pas manquer la suite, hein ? Bande de petits pervers ! Je vous adore !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Oda-sama**

Sans plus de délicatesse, le Corsaire brisa les gonds de la porte de la cellule d'un coup de pied et fit face à Trafalgar assit à même le sol, des menottes de granit marin aux poignets. Il était revenu le plus vite possible. On lisait sur son visage de l'empressement, et une pointe d'inquiétude.

Avec les récents événements, il avait senti le chirurgien sur le point de lui échapper. Ce genre de comportement irréfléchi ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il avait été guidé simplement pour son désir de revoir Law, de les sentir tout proches. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir obtenir cette proximité, de manquer de temps. Il comptait emmener Law dans ses appartements mais la vue que lui offrait à nouveau était trop tentante. Il ne tenait plus. Il voulait le prendre, là, maintenant.

Doflamingo agrippa le captif par le cou et le souleva d'une seule main, si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Par réflexe, il plissa les yeux, s'attendant à voir des fils apparaître et lui lacérer le visage, mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur froid de la geôle, toujours tenu à la gorge par le bras puissant de son bourreau. Au même moment, les lèvres du flamant s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Il voulu se débattre mais Doflamingo usa à nouveau de son pouvoir pour immobiliser ses mains déjà entravées au dessus de sa tête, et immobilisa ses jambes avec les siennes. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il vint coller tout son corps contre celui du chirurgien, avant de forcer la passage dans sa bouche ; et tandis que leurs langues bataillaient, Doflamingo passa une main sur la taille de Law.

C'en était trop pour le chirurgien. Il voulut protester mais son cri fut étouffé. Le Corsaire libéra un instant sa bouche et tandis que Trafalgar reprenait sa respiration, il dirigea son souffle chaud et posa ses lèvres humides contre son oreille.

-Tu peux toujours crier, personne ne t'entendra. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, rien que toi et moi, Law.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? cria le chirurgien. Pourquoi...

Le flamant ne lui laissa pas plus de répit et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Ses mains continuèrent à parcourir le corps si bien sculpté de sa victime et, sans prévenir, il remonta sur son torse et pinça vivement l'un des boutons de chair qui durcit sur le coup. Law émit un gémissement qu'il aurait aimé réprimer et Doflamingo sourit contre ses lèvres.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Law, et toi aussi tu en veux plus, n'est ce pas ?

-Va te faire...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un autre gémissement sortit bien malgré lui de sa gorge, plus fort cette fois-ci. Le flamant venait d'appuyer avec son genou sur la bosse qui se dessinait sous le pantalon du chirurgien.

Satisfait, il repartit à l'assaut de son cou, le mordillant sur toute sa longueur, passant sa langue sous son menton, puis descendant sur ses épaules en y laissant une marque bleutée avant de descendre plus bas, laissant traîner ses lèvres humides sur la peau hâlée du chirurgien de la mort, traçant le contour de ses pectoraux en léchant et en mordillant le bout, il descendit lentement le long de son torse musclé, tandis que la respiration de Law se saccadait dangereusement et ses gémissements s'intensifiaient. La résistance du chirurgien diminuait sous les caresses.

Doflamingo passait sa langue chaude et souple le long de sa chute de reins, descendant toujours plus bas, un genou posé à terre. Soudain, il passa sa main entre le pantalon et le boxer du chirurgien, et commença à masser à travers le tissu la bosse dont le volume avait indéniablement augmenté.

-Alors, Law, on commence à aimer ça ?

-S...Stop !

Le chirurgien se débattit violemment. La situation allait trop loin. Face à cette réaction, le sourire du flamant s'effaça un instant mais sa bouche se fendit rapidement à nouveau en un sourire pervers accompagné d'une pointe de sadisme.

-Tu ne veux pas que je touche ? Très bien...alors caresses toi pour moi.

Law voulu protester mais comprit bien vite que son bourreau ne lui laisserai pas le choix. Celui-ci s'écarta et fit quelques mouvement de doigts. En un instant, des fils le ballonnèrent, juste assez pour l'empêcher de crier mais pour pouvoir tout de même entendre ses gémissements. Contre son gré, sa propre main se dirigea vers son pantalon, défi la boucle de la ceinture, le descendant sur ses hanches ; puis passa sous son boxer, et serra d'un coup le membre déjà durci. Il gémit fortement alors que sa main entamait déjà, bien malgré lui, de lents vas et viens qui s'accélèrent, faisant grimper Law sur l'échelle du plaisir à une vitesse insoutenable. Comme pour l'achever, Doflamingo l'obligea à diriger sa main vers son torse et à en pincer les boutons de chair.

Le flamant observait la scène, un sourire dément sur les lèvres, un bout de langue passant entre ses dents. Le visage rougit de Law, la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait déjà sa peau, les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, ses cris de plaisir. Cette vision dépassait largement ce qu'un homme peut endurer.

Soudain en proie à un désir bestial ; il stoppa net Trafalgar qui arrivait à ses limites, plaqua à nouveau son corps contre le sien, souleva ses jambes, les passa autour de sa taille et défit son pantalon découvrant son membre fièrement dressé. Law eut à peine le temps de le sentir à son entrée qu'il entra en lui d'un grand coup de reins. Sans préparation ni lubrification. Le chirurgien poussa un grand cri de surprise et de douleur.

Sans plus attendre, Doflamingo commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de Law par vas et viens rapides et violents. Celui-ci criait de plus bel, mais de plaisir cette fois-ci. Le flamant quand à lui perdait complètement le contrôle de lui-même. Il donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus profonds et violents, ne se souciant même plus de son partenaire qui se heurtait brutalement au mur à chaque mouvement.

-Do...Doffy ! Tu me fais mal !

Par miracle, le flamant relâcha un instant sa prise permettant à Law de lui échapper. Il n'alla pas bien loin car ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans son pantalon descendu sur ses jambes et il retomba à quatre pattes. Alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de s'enfuir haletant de la cellule ; Doflamingo le rattrapa par derrière, souleva ses hanches et l'empala à nouveau sur son membre.

Debout derrière un Law à genou, il se remit à donner de violents coups de butoir, touchant à chaque fois la prostate du chirurgien, agrippant ses hanches pour l'aider ,à encaisser les coups, jusqu'à ce que les vagues de plaisir surpassent sa douleur. Les yeux révulsés par le plaisir, Law atteint ses limites et Doflamingo, le sentant se contracter autour de lui, arriva à son tour au summum du plaisir et se déversa en lui par jet puissants. Il atteignèrent ainsi ensemble le paroxysme de leur union.

Ils restèrent un long moment assis côte à côte, le dos appuyé contre le mur froid de la cellule, Doflamingo avait les idées floues. Même si ce genre de « relation » lui étaient habituelles, il se demandait si il n'avait pas ressentit une chose nouvelle, cette fois. Il avait eut peur de perdre Law, peur jusqu'au moment où il l'avait entendu prononcer son nom : « Doffy ». Mais maintenant, il avait à nouveau peur de s'éloigner de lui. Mais Law accepterait-il ses sentiments. La tête de Law bascula sur son épaule. Il s'était endormi. Le flamant tourna la tête vers son visage. L'expression qu'il y découvrit dissipa tous ses doutes. Il souriait. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

 **Finnnn !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu;)**

 **C'était mon premier lemon, alors je ne sais pas si c'est bien...**

 **En tout cas, ça me ferait très plaisir que vous me donniez votre avis !**

 **Petite précision :**

 **SI VOUS VOULEZ UN TROISIEME CHAPITRE BONUS, FAITES-LE MOI SAVOIR;)**

 **Un pitit review ?**

 **B'sous:)**


End file.
